Friends never say goodbye
by kaydi
Summary: One week before the tragic event that destoryed them, the four Marauders spend one quiet evening together. None of them could know it would be their last.


My first fic. Nothing belongs to me. The song, friends never say goodbye, belongs to Elton John or Dreamworks or something. The maruaders, Lily, and Harry. unfortunately, belong to J.K. Rowling. Not fair, but that's the way it is. Except for Peter. I don't want him. Reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Thanks.

Friends never say goodbye

The fire crackled causing all the people in the room to jump. When they saw what it were they relaxed. Harry gave a small cry " Papa." James knew they all had their names in Harry's mind. He was dada. Lily mama, Remus, moomoo. And his best friend in the whole world Sirius Black was papa. It came from his nickname, Padfoot. Just like Remus's came from his nickname Moony. Smiling Lily handed Sirius his godson. The others smiled as his face light up at his best friend's son. James stood over the chair in which his friend sat and smiled at him. He knew Sirius couldn't wait for his own children. 

Sirius took his gaze off the baby to look around the room. He wanted to remember his friends just like this. Calm, Peaceful. Peter kept looking at the door as if he expected Voldemort to burst through at any minute. He hadn't wanted to be the Potter's secret keeper, but his friends had insisted. Sirius was sure it was the perfect bluff. Remus looked tired and pale but he smiled at Sirius and the baby. Suspicion and doubt crept into the corners of Sirius's mind but he pushed them aside. He didn't want to believe that Remus was the spy. But he knew someone was. No, he told himself, This may be the last time you see any of them. Don't think about Voldemort. Just for tonight. Lily was quiet and beautiful as ever. She stared at the fire as if she could see something the others couldn't. No one said anything. No one wanted to. This may be the last time any of them would see each other ever again. Sirius's mind drifted back to other days.

__

There isn't much I haven't shared.

With you along the road.

And through it all, there'd always be

Tomorrows episode

But suddenly that isn't true 

There's another avenue

Beckoning the great divide

Ask no questions. Take no side

Who's to say who's right or wrong?

Whose course is braver run?

Still we are, have always been, will ever be as one.

The clock chimed midnight. Peter got up. "It's late."

James nodded. Remus stood up and shook his hand. They smiled. Lily kissed him and when James shook his hand he whispered " Thank you."

Sirius got up and shifted the sleeping Harry so he could say goodbye. He gave Peter a look that simply said take care of them. Peter looked away and a shiver went up Sirius's spine. He shook it off and watched Peter walk way into the night. "He's right." Remus sighed and bid his friend's goodbye He noticed Sirius watching Peter even after he faded from sight. He shook it off and turned to Lily. She kissed him on the cheek. 

" We'll miss you Moony." James said softly. Sirius didn't say anything as Remus gave him a short hug. Remus noticed his face was wet. 

" And I you Prongs, Padfoot. Try and stay out of trouble Sirius." Sirius grinned, a smile Remus hadn't seen for a long time.

"You know me Moony."

"That's what I mean." They all laughed.

" Just be careful, guys." With a short nod, he turned and walked down the road.

Sirius watched him go. He could tell his face was wet. But for once he didn't care. He turned. James and Lily had gone back inside. He carried Harry inside and laid him in his crib. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. 

James came up behind him. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Each knew exactly what the other was thinking. There was so much to say and so little time. Sirius knew he had to go, but at the moment rabid dragons couldn't pull him away from his best friend. A tear drifted down his cheek. He made no move to brush it away. Then with determination shining in his eyes he turned away and walked back outside. James followed.

__

What is done has been done for the best

Though the mist in my eyes might suggest

Just a little confusion about what I'd lose

But If I stared over I know I would chose

The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Sirius took one last look around the cottage. He had spent much of the last year here. But it was now time to go. Lily hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her back. When she pulled back he saw she was crying. He smiled at her and brushed the tears form her cheek. Lily was like a sister to him, James a brother, Harry like his own son. He couldn't stand all this seeing them like this. Voldemort should be after me, he thought, I have nothing to lose. James has everything to lose. But what's done is done. Sirius had given up to job of secret keeper to Peter. It was the prefect bluff. Voldemort would go after Sirius, thinking he was the secret keeper. While Peter would be safe. And so would the Potters. And that's all he wanted

__

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Then he turned to James. They stared at each other for one moment then James pulled Sirius into a giant bear hug. They grinned and shook hands. Sirius's mind drifted back to the day he met James, to their first prank, to their first detention, becoming animagus, the map, the secret passageways, and everything else that had happened in his life. Every thing. And James had been there for him. James was still shaking his hand. Nether one wanted to let go. Nether one did. Then Sirius let go and turned and walked out the door. 

"Padfoot, wait." James cried.

He turned around.

"I'll miss you man."

"You too."

"Stay out of trouble."

"You shouldn't be talking." They laughed. they stared at the sky for a few minutes each looking at the same star. Sirius, the dog star. A star that had been a light in their lives form the very beginning.

Then James turned to Sirius. "I just want to say one thing. Thank you."

"Your welcome." There was a pause. The Sirius spoke

"You know maybe this will be easier if we pretend this isn't goodbye."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets pretend we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah and we'll take Lily and Harry on a picnic, you know how much she likes them."

"And we'll give Harry flying lessons." They talked for a moment about all the things they would do, then Sirius yawned.

"Well, we're gonna have to get up pretty early tomorrow. So I'd better get some sleep."

"Me too." James said. 

"Goodbye James."

"No, not goodbye. Friends never say goodbye." They shared one more look into each other's eyes. More like each other's souls. The Sirius turned and walked a way, the last lines of a song drifting through his head.

__

Suddenly it isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning the great divide

I would chose the same joy, the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Never say goodbye


End file.
